LH: All In The Family
by gale1243
Summary: Keitaro gets the surprise of his life when he meets a grey-eyed young man, with a very serious connection to his family. But when the Hinatas discover his past, what will happen with the man named Tenzin Otomashu. Not SI. CANCELLED
1. Prologue: The Calm Before The Storm

**LH: All in the Family  
><strong>Prologue: The Calm Before the Storm

**A Bit of Foreword**

This is my first attempt at writing a Love Hina fic and be aware that I have not seen the anime in a very long time, therefore my portrayal of the characters might not be up to snuff so to speak. So, just sit back and start reading

No Flames Please  
>I do not claim ownership to the rights to Love Hina nor the characters in the anime<br>I do claim ownership of characters created by me, gale1243  
>Naru and Motoko Bashing will be in this story<br>_Italics indicate thought_

* * *

><p>Hinata City. A beautiful picturesque country-side town in Southeastern Japan, home to the beautiful Hinata All-Girls Dormitory, owned and run by one Keitaro Urashima. It had been over a year since he had first started living there, much to the chagrin of two of his tenants. Let us join him now to see what activities…..<p>

"YOU PERVERT," said Naru as she punched Keitaro into the Stratosphere.

Well, I guess that is a normal activity at the Hinata House. Keitaro had taken over the inn from his grandmother after coming there after failing his Tokyo University Exams for the first time, only to find that his grandmother had turned the inn into an All-Girls Dormitory without telling him. The tenants, or rather two of them, were not enthusiastic at the thought, and had tried on multiple occasions to find a way to oust him. Yet as time went on, most of the residents had grown accustomed to the new Kannarin, some had even developed feelings for him. But let us move back to the present for know.

"Rotten, no-good, scumbag. Who does he think he is," said Naru.

Shinobu Maehara, a young girl of 13 years of age, who was preparing breakfast, simply sighed and said, "What did he do this time?"

"That perverted baka, asked me out on a date. Like I would do anything with an idiot like him," Naru said, with a feeling of proudness in her voice for the way she dealt with him.

"_I wish Sempai would ask me out," _Shinobu thought with a bit of melancholy in her voice. She had had feelings for Keitaro since the first time the two had met, though she had never told him because she didn't think she was good enough for him.

"I swear, that idiot probably wanted to get me alone and unleash himself on me," said Naru.

"Whatever you say Naru-sempai," said Shinobu. She had long since grown weary of the older girl's constant ravings about her beloved Sempai, so she simply just ignored them.

"Well we better hurry up if you don't want to be late for school. I have to get to cram-school as well," said Naru.

"What about Sempai," asked Shinobu.

"Hah, that idiot couldn't get into Toudai with a million years at cram-school. Let him skip today," said Naru.

Shinobu simply sighed and thought, "_I hope Sempai is okay._"

Breakfast was served for the tenants of the house, which quickly ended as the tenants with school hurried to catch the train. Keitaro came back later, and after eating the plate of leftovers Shinobu had saved for him, he quickly got changed and ran to catch the train to cram-school. Kitsune was passed out on the couch, so she didn't notice.

* * *

><p>A man about the age of 23 wearing a grey coat with a hood walked down the streets of Hinata City until he came to a local teashop at the foot of a great big building. The man turned to the building, pulled out a piece of paper he had in his coat pocket, and looked at it.<p>

Nodding, he said, "This is definitely the place. Might as well have a cup of tea before I head up."

He then proceeded to walk into the teashop to the right of him.

* * *

><p>Haruka Urashima heard the bell she kept on the front door to the shop, so she headed up to the counter to greet the man who had just walked in. First, however, she took a moment to look at the individual. The man looked to be in his mid 20's, he had no facial hair, quite a bit of muscle, and dark brown hair. But the thing she noticed the most about him was his storm grey eyes, which had both a hardness and softness to them. She found them strangely inviting, but utterly familiar.<p>

By that time, the man had walked up to the counter, so she said, "Hello, how may I help you?"

"Just a cup of jasmine tea please," the man said, in a voice that was very quiet.

"Coming right up," said Haruka and she went to brew the tea for the man.

When she returned with the cup, the man paid her, sat down at the counter, and began sipping his tea.

He nodded and said, "This is very nice tea."

Haruka said, "Thank you, might I ask what you're doing in Hinata City by the way. You don't really look like you're from around here."

The man put down the tea and said, "I'm looking for someone."

"Interesting, who are you looking for," said Haruka.

The man seemed surprised at her question, but then quickly calmed downed and said, "I'm not sure if you've heard of him. Do you know a Keitaro Urashima by any chance?"

It was Haruka's turn to be surprised and said, "Uh yes, he's my nephew," the man's eyes widened with surprise and she continued, "What is it you want with him?"

All of a sudden, the man stood up and hugged her which surprised Haruka very much. Then he backed up and said, "Sorry, maybe I should explain myself."

He then found himself being smacked by a paper fan and Haruka yelled, "What was that about, and what do you want with my nephew?"

"There is something very important that he must know. I was planning to only tell him, but I guess I should tell you as well since it also concerns you as well," said the man.

"Well spit it out already," said Haruka.

The man sat down and told her the story of his life. By the end, Haruka found herself in tears as she hugged the man sitting in front of her.

"Oh my god, I can't believe it," said Haruka.

"It's the truth," said the man trapped in Haruka's hug.

"Keitaro has to know about this," said Haruka who broke the hug.

"I agree, do you know where he is," the man said.

"He's due back from cram school any moment now. If you like I can come with you when you introduce yourself to him," said Haruka.

"I think that would be for the best," said the man, and the two headed for the door.

"By the way, I'm Haruka Urashima," said Haruka as she closed her shop.

The man turned to her, gave a warm smile, bowed, and said, "Nice to meet you Haruka-san. My name is Tenzin Otomashu."

"Nice to meet you too Tenzin," said Haruka, "Shall we head up to the dorm?"

"Dorm? I was told this was an inn," said Tenzin.

"It was an inn that belonged to my mother, Keitaro's grandmother, Hinata," said Haruka as she and Tenzin walked up the steps.

"However, the inn was starting to go under a few years ago, so Hinata turned it into an all girl's dorm. A year ago, she handed over ownership to the dorm to my nephew Keitaro," continued Haruka.

"A man in charge of an all girl's dorm," Tenzin said with surprise, "That must have gone over well with the tenants."

"Most of the tenants accepted him immediately, however two of the tenants disagreed, violently," said Haruka.

Tenzin chuckled a little bit and said, "No surprise there, in fact I would have been surprised if that hadn't happened."

Haruka laughed a bit and said, "You won't have to worry about them, I think only Kitsune is still here today and she probably has passed out by now."

"Great, I'd rather there not be any interruptions for what I have to say to Keitaro," replied Tenzin.

The two reached the door and Haruka opened it.

"Wow, it must take 10 people to keep this place clean," said Tenzin as he walked inside.

"Actually, my nephew does most of the chores himself, even though the tenants are supposed to do their fair share as well," Haruka finished with a hint of anger over the fact the girls were still taking advantage of Keitaro.

"You said he only does most of the chores. Who does the rest," Tenzin asked.

"A young girl named Shinobu. She does the cooking and laundry here and sometimes sweeps the hallways," said Haruka, "She has a bad crush on my nephew and enjoys helping him in any way she can."

"Hey Haruka, you didn't tell me you would be having company over," said a woman before Tenzin could answer.

"Hello Kitsune," said Haruka with a hint of annoyance.

"So who's the cutie over there," said Kitsune pointing at Tenzin.

"You must be Kitsune, my name is Tenzin Otamashu," said Tenzin, bowing respectfully.

"If you don't mind Kitsune, Tenzin has something very serious to talk to Keitaro about, so could you please leave us," said Haruka.

"No way Jose. I might find something new to tease Keitaro about, so there is no way I'm leaving," said Kitsune with a mischievious smile.

Haruka was about to give her a threat if she didn't leave, when Tenzin laughed a bit and said, "I see this is why you're called Kitsune. Very well, you can stay, as long as you promise to keep quiet while I'm talking to him."

Kitsune pondered this for a bit and then said, "Alright, as long as I get something juicy."

Then she went over and sat down back on the couch.

"I think you're the first guy to ever meet her and not stare at her various areas," said Haruka.

"I've met a lot of people like her, you just need to watch what you say around her and you will be fine," said Tenzin.

The two laughed a bit and joined Kitsune on the couch as they waited for Keitaro.

* * *

><p>Keitaro found himself walking up the long stairs up to the Hinata after a terrible day. First Naru's punch made him so late, he almost missed the train to cram school. Then he got his practice exams returned today, and he had done even worse than last time. Needless to say, Naru didn't do well either, so she punched him into Low Earth Orbit again for dragging her down. She had decided to stay after class to argue her results with the teacher so he had gone home by himself that day. He also knew that the rest of the tenants wouldn't return for another hour, which meant he had plenty of time to clean the springs before they got home.<p>

"_So maybe the day won't be all bad_," thought Keitaro.

He walked inside when he saw three people standing in the atrium.

He saw his Aunt Haruka, Kitsune, and some gray-eyed man who he didn't recognize.

"What's going on Aunt Haruka," said Keitaro, which earned him a whack with a paper fan.

"I told you, it's just Haruka. Anyways, Keitaro this man here has something to tell you," said Haruka.

The weird man walked forward and said, "It's nice to finally meet you Keitaro. Let me introduce myself, my name is Tenzin Otomashu," and he bowed respectfully.

Keitaro was surprised but nonetheless returned the bow and said, "It's nice to meet you too Otomashu-san."

"Please Keitaro, call me Tenzin," said Tenzin with a warm smile.

"Alright Tenzin, so what is it you wanted to talk to me about," said Keitaro with genuine curiosity.

Tenzin look turned serious and he said, "I think you should sit down for this Keitaro."

Keitaro sat down, with a feeling of apprehension rising in him about what this could be about.

Tenzin turned to Keitaro, sighed, and finally said, "Keitaro, this might be a little hard to believe, but I need you to bear with me on this, alright?"

When Keitaro nodded, he continued, "Keitaro, years before your father, Masao Urashima, met your mother, he had a relationship with a woman named Akemi. They had a very strong love, but unfortunately Akemi's family forced the two to end their relationship when things got too serious between the two. Before the two were forced to end their love, they had already consummated their relationship. After the two were kept apart, Akemi was found out to be pregnant and was disowned from her family. She gave birth in a hospital 23 years ago, and died 4 weeks afterwards. Akemi only left her son her family name, Otomashu. What I'm saying Keitaro is that I'm Akemi's son, and your half-brother."

Keitaro and Kitsune both fainted from shock after hearing those words.

* * *

><p>(Author's Note)<p>

Well there's the prologue.  
>To clarify a few things, I made it so that Keitaro has only failed the exam once so I had a logical excuse to reduce his age, for an idea which will come up later.<p>

To make things clear

Kit-21  
>Kei -18<br>Naru-17  
>Motoko-16<br>Shinobu and Su-13

**BIG ANNOUNCEMENT**

Before I continue this fic, I require the help of reviewers. You see, I have three versions of Tenzin and I don't have time to do a story on all three of them. So I'm asking anyone who reviews this fic to tell me which idea they would like me to use.

Idea #1 **The Warrior  
><strong>  
>After Tenzin's mother passed away, he was sent to live in a forbidden school of martial arts. There he trained in the art of the bo staff and how to control the element of water, in a quest to become a legendary Wudai warrior. A personal tragedy however, forced him to leave in order to find out where he came from and who his real parents are. Rest assured, when he finds out what the Hinata girls have done to his half-brother, his ability to stay calm, and several others in order to keep Keitaro alive, will be put to the test. Expect large amounts of violence.<p>

Keitaro will have no invincibility in this one, in case that wasn't clear

Possible Pairings

Tenzin/Kitsune or maybe something else  
>Keitaro's love will be revealed much later<p>

Idea #2 (my personal favorite) **The Engineer**

Tenzin was forced at an early age to live in foster home after foster home. Showing miraculous intelligence and mechanical prowess, Tenzin was forced out of the one place he called home because of a horrible occurance. He was forced to leave behind someone who was very dear to him, and it turns out (if this idea is chosen) dear to Keitaro as well, and forced to live at the Shinmei-Ryu School. He grows close to the students, one of them in particular, and develops his intelligence to near superhuman levels, until a serious tragedy causes him to have to replace some of his limbs with robotic prostheses (ala Adam Jensen from Deus Ex: Human Revolution). Soon after, he goes on the hunt to find out who his true family really is, and you can be sure he won't like when he finds out how his half-brother is treated.

Possible Pairings

Tenzin/Someone you wouldn't expect (Update 12/30/11: No, it will not be Motoko)  
>Keitaro's pairing will not change<p>

Idea #3 **The Bard**

Tenzin lived in an orphanage until he ran away when he was 16. Forced to grow up on the streets, he befriended a few other orphans and formed a rock band which became the most popular group in the world for several years. However, when tragedy damns him and a miracle redeems him, he learns of his real family from an old colleague of his mother. When he finds them, he will learn to live, love, and play once again.

Music from the following groups will be used

The Beatles  
>Boston<br>Electric Light Orchestra  
>Men at Work<br>Frank Sinatra  
>The Eagles<br>More TBD, maybe (I DON"T OWN THE RIGHTS TO ANY OF THESE GROUPS OR THEIR SONGS!)

Tenzin will be mostly non-violent, but will use a ki-powered attack he learned while living in the streets to defend Keitaro on occasion

Possible Pairings

TBD, possibly none

* * *

><p>Leave a review with which idea you think I should use or would like to see. Also Mass Effect fans should take a look at my other in-progress fic, The Cryonic Man.<p>

Peace in the Middle East from gale1243

* * *

><p>(Update 112/12)

Current tallies (Maybe votes will no longer be counted)

Idea 1: 2  
>Idea 2: 2<br>Idea 3: 1

(Update 12/31/11)

Polls will close on 1/14/12  
>Tell your friends!<p> 


	2. Chapter 1: Introductions

**LH: All In The Family  
><strong>Chapter 1: Introductions

**Foreward**

Well the results are in, and…..it was a tie. Idea 3 is out the window which leaves Idea 1 or Idea 2. Great, just great, I was hoping for a majority but I guess it's all up to me.

Before I tell you my decision, perhaps I should give you my opinions.

Originally I was in love with my 2nd Idea, however after careful consideration, I realized something. When I found it would be most likely a tie, since there were only six reviews sent in, I took some time to consider which story I would enjoy writing more and which Idea I could get the most story out of.

When I thought of how the two stories would work, I realized that while I gave Tenzin the most back-story in Idea 2, the more I thought about it, I realized that I had given him too much to explain all in is 23 years of life. Plus while the prosthetics were a good idea, in theory, I realized I had no credible explanation for how he got them.

Bottom line is, when I thought about the warrior idea, I found I could give him a personal tragedy, yet still incorporate some of the ideas from my engineer idea, namely him being forced to leave someone who was very important to him behind, which will give me a credible excuse to give him a past history with someone who lives, or may live at in future chapters, at the Hinata House.

Not to say, I didn't come up with some ideas for Warrior Tenzin as well. So anyways, here is Chapter 1.

* * *

><p>This is my first attempt at writing a Love Hina fic and be aware that I have not seen the anime in a very long time, therefore my portrayal of the characters might not be up to snuff so to speak. So, just sit back and start reading<p>

No Flames Please  
>I do not claim ownership to the rights to Love Hina nor the characters in the anime<br>I do claim ownership of characters created by me, gale1243  
>Naru and Motoko Bashing will be in this story<br>_Italics indicate thought_

* * *

><p>Tenzin and Keitaro stood on the roof, looking out and onto the sunset over Hinata City. Both of them had smiles on their faces as they continued to look off into the distance.<p>

Keitaro broke the tension first and said, "I still can't believe that for the past 18 years, I had an older brother."

"Imagine how it was for me, finding out that I had a family, a real family, after almost 23 years of life," said Tenzin.

"Regardless, I'm glad that you found me and Haruka. Haruka seemed especially happy when she found out who you were," said Keitaro.

"Can you blame her? After what she told us, I'm surprised she didn't try to hug me again," said Tenzin.

"I know, and again I have to apologize for my tenants attacking you," said Keitaro.

"It's alright, I'm just glad I did something before they sent you or me flying," said Tenzin.

* * *

><p><em>4 Hours Earlier<em>

After Keitaro and Kitsune regained consciousness, Keitaro stood up and exclaimed, "YOU'RE MY WHAT!"

"That's right Keitaro, this man standing right here, is your older brother," said Haruka.

"Um, Haruka, not meaning to sound critical here, and no offence to the cutie over there," said Kitsune, pointing to Tenzin, "But how can you be so sure that he's telling the truth?"

"Let's just say that I know," said Haruka.

"Well then, I better introduce myself formally," said Kitsune with a sexy tone and a mischievous look in her eyes, "Hello, I'm Mitsune Konno, but please call me Kitsune cutie."

"It's good to meet one of my younger brother's tenants Kitsu-chan. I'm also glad that you aren't one of the two tenants who, from Haruka's descriptions, are homicidal when it comes to men."

Kitsune stepped back a bit and blushed, one reason for the fact that Tenzin wasn't following the established script of bursting out in babbling like Keitaro does from nervousness, and two for Tenzin treating her warmly, despite the fact that Haruka probably already told him what she had done to his younger brother.

"Kami…I have an older brother, how come you never told me Aunt Haruka," said Keitaro.

Haruka hit him with her paper fan and said, "It's just Haruka, and it's because I only found out his existence today."

"Please refrain from hitting my new brother Miss Haruka," said Tenzin.

"I will when he stops calling me Aunt. I'm not that old you know," said Haruka, finishing with a whisper.

"Regardless, can you please," said Tenzin, in a warm tone, and when Haruka reluctantly agreed, "Keitaro, I'll understand if you don't want me here, but all I'm asking for is a chance to get to know my real family."

Tenzin had a look of sadness on his face, which Keitaro noticed, "Did you know this was a girl's dorm before you came here?"

"No," Tenzin answered, "The man who told me about this place apparently hasn't been here in a long time. He said that it was an inn run by Hinata Urashima. I only found out this was a girl's dorm when Haruka told me."

"Hinata's my grandma. But, she isn't here right now. She's off on a tour of the world's hot springs with my little sister. Or, I guess I should say, our little sister," said Keitaro.

Tenzin's eyes widened and he said, "Not only do I get a brother, but a sister and an aunt as well?"

Haruka reached to smack Tenzin, but to everyone's surprise, he saw it coming and dodged it expertly.

"Sorry Haruka," said Tenzin, forgetting the woman's problem with age-related titles.

"Holy spit, how did you do that," said Kitsune.

"I've had a lot of martial arts training I guess you could say. It's a long story, one I advise that we save for later, since I can sense we are about to have company," said Tenzin, turning towards the door.

* * *

><p>"Stupid Baka, always dragging me down," muttered Naru under her breath as she walked into the door.<p>

"Hey Baka, where are you, I need to have a…," started Naru, before she noticed everyone.

"YOU PERVERT, NOW YOU BRING ONE OF YOUR BAKA FRIENDS IN ORDER TO HAVE HELP TO VIOLATE THE INNOCENCE OF THIS PLACE!"

"Miss, I'm not sure what you're talking about, but if you would please sit down and let me explain…," Tenzin tried to say.

"Shut up! I must rid this house of its impurity once and for all," said Naru as she launched an Atomic Punch aimed at Tenzin.

"Naru wait," said Kitsune, but it was too late.

Then, something miraculous happened. Instead of Tenzin moving out of the way, he planted his feet, extended his arms forward, placed one hand on top of the other, and said, "Earth Technique: Flesh of Oak."

Soon after, Naru's punch connected with his hands, but instead of Tenzin flying, he didn't even move an inch.

"_Thanks for teaching me that technique Master Mikio_," thought Tenzin.

Everyone else was dumbfounded, especially Naru.

Tenzin then took his opportunity, and clasped his hands around Naru's fist, causing her to kneel to the ground.

"Let me go, you pervert," said Naru, snarling.

"Only if you promise to not go after me or Keitaro with another punch, and sit down while I explain everything. I don't want to hurt you, but I will if I'm forced to defend myself or anyone else," said Tenzin with a look in his eyes which showed seriousness.

"Yeah right, you look like you couldn't hurt a fly, now let me down so I can throw you out," said Naru with a growl.

He turned to the others looking for approval, and when Haruka nodded, he moved one of his hands, and pressed on a pressure point under Naru's palm.

Naru then proceeded to cry out in pain and said, "Alright Alright I promise, just please stop."

Tenzin was about to let go when Motoko burst in and said, "Naru-sempai what's going on?"

When she found the situation that was going on, she said, "Vile male face my blade," and she pulled out her bokken.

"_Wow, what a welcome wagon_," thought Tenzin.

Motoko then charged at him, but Tenzin dodged it and pulled out a small metal rod attached to his belt loop. He pressed a certain part of it, and it extended into a full bo staff.

"Look, I don't want to fight anyone, your friend attacked me so I defended myself," said Tenzin.

"Lies, she was probably saving Kitsune from your perverted advances, now face me," said Motoko.

"No," he answered simply, "I have no quarrel with you. Your friend attacked me before allowing me a chance to explain my situation, so I was forced to take steps to defend myself. If you would just let me explain…," Tenzin said, hoping to defuse the situation, but Motoko refused to listen.

"You're nothing but a vile male, now die," and Motoko charged for another assault.

Motoko and Tenzin were then locked in a huge struggle. Tenzin kept blocking any blows that Motoko tried to land, and with great agility. Motoko began to get angrier and angrier with each blow blocked.

"Stop being a coward and fight," said Motoko, while the two had locked weapons.

"Like I said, I have no quarrel with you," Tenzin said, and he broke the lock, blasted Motoko back, and ran.

"COME BACK HERE, YOU COWARD," yelled Motoko and she ran after Tenzin into the springs.

"YAHH," she said and charged at him again, this time knocking the staff out of his hands.

"I have you now, you pervert," she said, and she slashed to deliver a final blow.

Only for the Tenzin that was standing there to dissolve into water as she slashed him.

She then turned around and saw the real Tenzin standing there with his staff still in hand.

"Stop this, someone will get hurt if you keep this up," said Tenzin.

"SHUT UP! Secret Technique: Hiken Zakuusen," said Motoko, and she sent a huge energy vortex towards Tenzin.

Tenzin dodged but then he saw the path that it was going, but by then it was too late.

The vortex continued towards the door, where Kitsune was standing, watching the fight.

As soon as the vortex hit her, she was blasted down the hall until she hit the opposite wall and was knocked unconscious.

Tenzin watched this with horror, but then when he saw Motoko readying another ki attack, obviously oblivious to what she had done.

Tenzin then threw his staff to the ground, closed his eyes concentrated with all his might , forced the water in the springs into a tidal wave and sent it towards Motoko.

Motoko attempted to simply jump through the wave, which Tenzin sensed using a special technique called aura vision. When she was halfway through, he clenched his fists and concentrated harder than before. When he opened his eyes, he saw Motoko, with only her head and hands sticking out of the wave, which had been completely turned to ice.

She was struggling and said, "Let me go you vie pervert!"

"What is the matter with you, you attack me without provocation and now an innocent woman was hurt because you wouldn't let me talk," said Tenzin.

"What are you talking about," said Motoko, her curiosity piqued.

"If you had been paying attention, you would have seen that when I dodged your attack, it kept going and hit Kitsune," said Tenzin.

This caused Motoko to look at him with shock, "I-I didn't mean to…" she stammered

"Save it," said Tenzin with a look of anger, and he started to head inside.

"Wait, aren't you going to let me go," said Motoko.

"Only if you promise to not attack me again, and let me tend to your friend," said Tenzin.

Part of Motoko's mind screamed at her to not trust him, but the guilt she was currently feeling quickly silenced all protest.

She looked down and said, "I promise."

Tenzin then closed his eyes and concentrated again, and turned the ice back into water.

"You might want to change before you catch a cold," said Tenzin, seeing that Motoko was soaking wet, and he headed inside.

Motoko didn't hear him though as she sat in the spring with one thought on her mind, "_What have I done_?"

* * *

><p>Tenzin ran towards where he saw Kitsune got blasted, where Keitaro, Haruka, and Naru, along with Su and Shinobu, who came in after hearing a commotion.<p>

Tenzin looked at Kitsune for a second, and saw she had a huge gash on her head along with several cuts over her body, she was clutching her ribs as well, a clear sign that some were broken.

"Eeek, Sempai who is that," Shinobu said to Keitaro.

"Guys make room," said Haruka, pushing everyone back so that Tenzin could examine her further.

But Naru pushed past and said, "What did you do to Kitsune you pervert."

"I did nothing but dodge a ki attack sent at me by your friend, which hit Kitsune when it continued on its path," said Tenzin.

Naru wanted to say that it was all his fault, but Haruka grabbed her shoulder and said, "I'd advise you move back now Naru," with anger in her voice.

"But," Naru replied.

"Now," said Haruka with growing impatience.

Naru then shrank back and joined the rest of the group.

Tenzin then concentrated, turning his eyes from storm grey, to completely white. He saw the extent of her injuries to the fullest. He saw that she had a broken arm, a broken leg, and a lot of broken ribs. Her aura was still there but it was very weak, and he knew that if he didn't do something quick, she very well might die.

"Okay, I have a technique I can use to help her, but I need her permission first," said Tenzin after his examination.

"Kitsune, Kitsune , can you hear me," said Tenzin.

"Loud and clear, sorry, I must look like a mess," she joked, smiling weakly.

"Kitsune, I have a way to heal you quickly, but I need your permission first," said Tenzin.

"If it stops the pain in my chest and arm, you can do anything you want to me," said Kitsune, joking of course but it caused everyone's face to turn red.

"Okay, I need you to close your eyes and concentrate," said Tenzin, and Kitsune did so.

"Kei, Haruka, I need you to make sure everyone stands back," said Tenzin.

Keitaro didn't know why but Haruka already knew what Tenzin was about to do, so she stood in front of everyone.

Tenzin closed his eyes and relaxed his mind, and soon his eyes had a strange blue glow to them. He then did something that no one expected. He reached over to Kitsune, and kissed her, which caused her to open her eyes fully in shock.

Everyone except Haruka was absolutely shocked, but Naru's shock soon turned into anger.

"What are you doing to Kitsune you pervert," she said and prepared to hit Tenzin into the stratosphere.

Only to be stopped by Haruka who had a serious look on her face.

"What do you think you're doing," said Haruka.

"I have to save Kitsune from that pervert, so please move out of the way," said Naru, trying to shove the older woman out of the way.

"I know the technique he is using Narusegawa, and I know that it's only supposed to be used on a person who is close to death," said Haruka.

This shut Naru up entirely and she stood there.

"Is Kitsune going to die Haruka-san," said Shinobu with concern, who just got over the embarrassment of watching Tenzin and Kitsune kiss.

"No, but we should grab some pillows for Tenzin, since he's going to be using a lot of energy," said Haruka, and Shinobu and Keitaro ran off to grab a couple pillows from the couch.

When they returned, they saw something miraculous happen. There was a light leaving Tenzin's body and traveling all over Kitsune's. They all watched as the scratches and gash heal incredibly fast and saw as her bones reset into place. As soon as her injuries healed, Tenzin broke the connection and tried to stand up, only to feel a little woozy.

Haruka, Shinobu, and Keitaro moved to help him, but he waved them off.

"I'm fine, I just rarely ever have to use that technique that the aftershock makes me a little dizzy and nauseous," said Tenzin.

He shook off the dizziness and stood up and moved back to Kitsune who had just barely regained consciousness.

"How are you feeling," said Tenzin with concern.

"Like I was just experiencing the worst pain of my life, and then like I was floating in a bottle of warm sake," said Kitsune, "Best kiss ever," she finished and fell unconscious.

Tenzin felt himself blushing and hoped to Kami no one noticed.

"Hey weird guy, what's wrong with drinking lady," said Su.

"She's fine, she just needs a little rest to burn off the extra energy I put into her body," replied Tenzin.

"In the meantime, I need some help to make her comfortable. I also need someone to head out into the hot springs and get kendo mistress out there," said Tenzin, referring to Motoko, "To come inside and change her clothes before she catches pneumonia."

"What's pneumonia, is it delicious," said Su, causing Tenzin to sweat-drop.

"Any who," said Tenzin, "Come on."

* * *

><p>As soon as they moved Kitsune to the couch, Tenzin went to go brew some tea for when Motoko came in to help her warm.<p>

When Haruka brought Motoko in, and after she had changed clothes, Tenzin offered her a cup.

"No thanks, I'm fine," said Motoko.

"Would you just take the cup," Tenzin replied.

Motoko took it and started sipping it, allowing the tea to warm her up.

"You were out there a long time, and I don't want you to catch your death," said Tenzin.

Motoko didn't reply and she kept sipping the tea.

Tenzin sighed and said, "Look, your friend will be fine, I got to her just in time. So stop worrying."

"Why are you being so nice," asked Motoko with curiosity.

Tenzin gave her a warm smile and said, "Like I said, I hold no grudge against you, and you were just trying to protect your friend with the dirty blonde hair over there," referring to Naru, "So I can't fault you for that."

He then got up and moved over to check on Kitsune, who was enjoying the attention she was getting from the new stranger.

After she sat up, Haruka called a house meeting so Tenzin could formally introduce himself.

When everyone was in the room, Tenzin said, "Um, hello there, I guess we got off on the wrong foot. So um, I'm Tenzin Otomashu, but just call me Tenzin," he finished, bowing respectfully.

Everyone who hadn't already met Tenzin, introduced themselves and bowed respectfully.

"What exactly are you doing here Otomashu-san," Shinobu said shyly.

"Well, I recently found out from a good friend of mine, who my parents were. I'm the son of Akemi Otomashu and Masao Urashima, this makes me your fair manager's half-brother," said Tenzin.

This caused everyone to look at him with shock, except Keitaro, Kitsune, and Haruka.

Naru then had a sneer on her face and said, "So the baka's father cheated on his mother with a cheap floozy and now their bastard child has ended up on our doorstep."

She then felt a hard slap to the face, but it was delivered by Haruka instead of Tenzin, who had been preparing to do so himself.

"OW what was that for," Naru said, holding her cheek.

"You better watch what you say about my brother and Akemi, Narusegawa," said Haruka with a large amount of anger.

Before Naru could attempt to justify what she said, Tenzin asked, "You knew my mother Miss Haruka?"

"Knew her, we've been best friends since grade school, I was the one who introduced her to your and Kei's father in the first place," said Haruka, remembering the amount of comforting she had to give Masao when the two were forced to end their relationship. He had cried for days on end, and she didn't think he would ever be normal again. Now she finds out that her best friend died in a hospital 23 years ago and now the son the two had was standing right in front of her.

"You have her eyes," said Haruka, fighting back tears.

"Why did kissing drunk lady help heal her weird guy," said Su, piquing the attention of Motoko.

"What is she talking about Otomashu," said Motoko, staring at Tenzin with daggers.

"Stormy eyes kissed drunk lady and then all of a sudden she was better," said Su.

Tenzin and Kitsune both blushed at the memory and Tenzin said, "Yes, well, it was a gift from my mother, it is a technique to be used to heal someone when their aura begins to fade, meaning that they are close to death, due to serious injuries. When the two people, ahem kiss, it creates a connection which allows their Ki's to be shared, thus allowing energy to transfer to another person and heal them when they have serious injuries. I've only used it once," Tenzin paused, "But that's a story for another time."

"Pooh, and here I thought I was you're first," said Kitsune in a teasing tone.

Tenzin then blushed and Haruka said, "Is that anyway to treat the man who saved your life Kitsune? That technique carries a serious risk, Tenzin could have given you too much energy and killed himself in order to save you."

This caused Kitsune to shut up and look guilty.

"How do you know about the Otomashu technique Haruka," said Tenzin. He had seen the way she acted when he was about to perform the technique, and he was very curious as to how she knew.

Haruka looked away and said, "I know about it because Akemi used it to save my brother's life once."

Haruka remembered that day well, she and Akemi were out for a walk when a car almost hit Akemi, but Masao was walking by and he rushed to push her out of the way. The doctors said that there was zero chance of survival after he was brought to the hospital for his injuries, but Akemi, selfless as she was, performed the same technique that Tenzin used on her brother and saved his life. After both of them had woken up, Haruka had introduced them to each other and they started dating. Haruka told everyone in the living room the story, and by the end Tenzin had tears running down his face. The thought that his mother had been so selfless only made him sadder over the fact that he had barely known her.

"I still can't believe that after all these years, she's actually dead and I never got to say goodbye, and yet her own son, my nephew, is standing here right in front of me," said Haruka.

"_That explains her reaction when I first told her my story_," thought Tenzin.

"That's so beautiful," said Shinobu, with tears in her eyes.

After all these revelations, there were all sorts of different things running through their individual heads.

Motoko was feeling even more guilty that she had nearly killed her friend, and surprise that this mysterious man had used his family's technique, a technique which could have cost him his own life, to save someone he didn't even know.

"_And I called him vile_," thought Motoko, feeling an entirely new emotion to her, disgust, not for Tenzin but for herself.

Shinobu was busy crying tears of joy after hearing the story that Haruka told, and wondered if Keitaro would do the same thing for her and if she would do what Akemi did for his father if she could.

Kitsune cried a bit as well, over the fact that Tenzin had saved her life and almost sacrificed his own.

Even Su was crying a bit, her cheerful facade broken down.

The only person who wasn't crying was Naru, who still didn't trust Tenzin at all, but kept her opinions to herself for fear of retribution from Haruka. Though she did feel a bit of gratitude towards him for saving Kitsune's life.

After everyone had calmed down Motoko spoke up next, "Where did you get you're martial arts, I'm very curious about where you learned your techniques."

"How about we talk more later, it is getting late and I imagine some of you are really hungry if those growls from your stomachs I'm hearing are any indication," said Tenzin.

Someone was about to ask what growls he was talking about, when a loud growl came from everyone's, except Tenzin's and Haruka's, stomach. Tenzin was busy standing there making conductor movements until the growls stopped.

"Beautiful symphony isn't it," Tenzin joked, earning a laugh from Kitsune, Keitaro, and Haruka, "So, how about I help make everyone some dinner,"

"You don't have to Otomashu-san, I can handle the preparations," said Shinobu.

"It's no trouble at all Shinobu, I help with cooking a lot at my school so I would be happy to help anyway I can," said Tenzin, "And like I said, just call me Tenzin."

"O-Okay Tenzin-sempai, if you feel like it," said Shinobu.

"_So this male was trained at a school_," thought Motoko, and resolved to find out the extent of his training.

* * *

><p>Tenzin and Shinobu then started on dinner and soon the scents wafting out of the kitchen made everyone's mouth water.<p>

As they were cooking Tenzin noticed that Shinobu kept her eyes on Keitaro most of the time.

"How's it going over here Shinobu," said Tenzin.

Shaken out of her musings, Shinobu meekly replied, "O-Oh Tenzin-sempai, it's you. Everything's going just going fine."

"I was curious since you have been staring at my brother a lot. So how long have you had a crush on him," Tenzin asked.

"W-WHAT," Shinobu squeaked.

"Shinobu, I'm not stupid, I've seen the way you stare at him and your body language towards him. So I ask again, how long have you had a crush on my brother," said Tenzin.

Shinobu wanted to stammer a denial but the look that Tenzin had on his face told her that any attempt at lying would not be believed.

Seeing the fear appear in her eyes Tenzin softened up a bit and said, "You don't have to tell me if you don't want to, I was just curious."

"Well, I guess you could say it was love at first sight I guess," said Shinobu said, and proceeded to tell Tenzin the story of how she and Keitaro met and how she got a really big crush on him when he threw a birthday party for her.

By the end, Tenzin put his hand on her shoulder and said, "So have you told him how you feel?"

"N-No, please promise you won't tell anyone," said Shinobu.

"It's alright, I promise," Tenzin said with a warm smile, "Now let's get back to work so dinner doesn't get burnt."

Shinobu laughed a bit and said, "Back to work I guess."

* * *

><p>Dinner was laid out on the table and Shinobu and Tenzin called in everyone for dinner which everyone except Tenzin and Haruka ate ravenously. While everyone was sitting around the table, eating and making conversation, Tenzin ate slowly and stayed quiet throughout the meal. Soon after, he was done and excused himself from the table, and headed up to the deck.<p>

He stood there, admiring the view of the ocean from up on the roof, and then sat down in a cross-legged way.

"_What a fantastic view_," thought Tenzin as he stared off at the sunset.

He then felt a presence nearby and turned to see Kitsune moving towards him.

"Hey there," said Tenzin.

"Hey," Kitsune said and she sat down next to him, "Amazing view, isn't it?"

"Yeah, I've never seen the ocean before, only pictures in books," said Tenzin.

"What's your life like at your school anyway," said Kitsune.

"Why do you ask," said Tenzin, not defensively, but curiously, "Want to find something to tease me about," he joked.

Kitsune laughed and said, "You're very interesting Otomashu, almost as interesting as me. And I'm asking because I want to get to know the man who nearly killed himself to keep me out of the morgue."

Tenzin smiled a bit and said, "Hey, I never say no to a damsel in distress."

They both laughed a bit, and he continued, "Well, it was a pretty good life, I helped everyone I could and I did so many things that most people were surprised that I had any free time. I lived in a large building with my master, who was almost like a father to me because he raised me since I was a baby. I train every day to master my bo staff and my elemental techniques in order to be ready to accept the responsibility."

"The responsibility of what," Kitsune asked.

"Of becoming a Wudai Warrior, a title which is bestowed to four people every century or so, I was one of those chosen to become one, the warrior of water, it's a huge honor, and a huge responsibility. The Wudai warrior has to be the best of the best and I'm still not entirely sure how or why I was chosen," said Tenzin.

"Is that how you did that thing with the water, creating that clone," said Kitsune.

"I'm still a warrior in training but I've mastered a few basic techniques, and I'm still learning how to control water which is how I did exactly what you described, I created an illusion using the water in the hot springs," said Tenzin.

"So why did you leave your school," Kitsune said.

Tenzin's face immediately fell, and he said, "I'd rather not talk about it."

Kitsune wanted to get him to talk, but she saw how depressed he was and said, "I understand."

"Now I have a question for you, the girl I kept out of her grave, how did you end up in the Hinata House," said Tenzin.

"I had a falling out with my parents, long story short, I tried to live on my own for a few years, there was a really bad incident, and when I ran in the streets crying, I was found by Granny Hina, who got my life story before I even knew I started talking, and then she invited to let me stay here. I met Naru in high school and the two of us became best friends, simple as that," said Kitsune.

"Must not be easy, being best friends with such a loose temper girl," said Tenzin.

"It has it's perks, like she keeps guys who can't take a hint away from me," said Kitsune.

"Oh so you're quite the seductress hmm? Broken any hearts," said Tenzin.

"Careful Otomashu, you don't want to tread in this territory," joked Kitsune.

"Well, regardless, I'm glad to have met someone to talk to," said Tenzin.

"It was nice talking to you too honey, and by the way," said Kitsune and she gave Tenzin a quick kiss on the cheek.

"Thanks for saving my life," said Kitsune.

"I'll have to do it more often," said Tenzin with a smile.

Kitsune laughed and headed back inside to find a bottle of sake to drink.

Tenzin just stared at the ocean for a little while longer until he heard Keitaro walking towards him.

"Hey Kei," said Tenzin.

"Hey Tenzin, come up here to watch the sunset," asked Keitaro.

"Yep, you too," said Tenzin.

"Yeah, I find it's a great way to end the day," said Keitaro.

* * *

><p>(And so that brings us up to now)<p>

"So where will you be staying," asked Keitaro.

"I was planning on paying for a room so I could stay here, but since this is a girl's dorm, I don't really think it's a good idea. Problem is, I don't have a back-up plan," said Tenzin.

"Well, I could talk to the tenants and maybe give you a room for a while," said Keitaro.

"I don't want to impose," said Tenzin.

"It's no trouble really, we have a couple unused rooms and I can loan you a futon," said Keitaro.

"Well, okay, but you don't give me any special treatment. I pay rent and do chores just like the others are supposed to do," said Tenzin.

"Deal," said Keitaro, and the two headed downstairs to announce the plan.

* * *

><p>"ABSOLUTELY NOT," yelled Naru in response to the plan.<p>

"I will not allow another pervert to live here in these sacred walls, it's bad enough we have you here," said Naru, referring to Keitaro.

"Well, Naru, it's not up to you, Kei's the manager so his word is law," said Haruka.

"Come on guys, back me up here," said Naru.

"Sorry Naru, but I like this guy, so I vote he stays," said Kitsune.

"I don't know Tenzin-sempai very well yet, but I trust him and I vote he stays as well," said Shinobu.

"Su wants Stormy Eyes to stay and play," said Su.

"Come on Motoko, we have to get this pervert out of here," said Naru.

"While I hate the idea of another male staying here, he did save Kitsune's life after my grievous error in judgment. We also attacked him without provocation or reason, so honor demands recompense. I abstain from the vote," said Motoko.

Naru couldn't believe it, no one was on her side, not even Motoko.

"B-B-But he's a pervert, and this is an all-girl's dorm," said Naru.

"And on what basis do you make the judgment that I'm a pervert," said Tenzin.

"Simple, you're a man, men are perverts, case closed," Naru said with bull headed logic.

"So, you're saying that no matter how good of a person I am, I'm automatically a bad person, simply for my gender," said Tenzin.

"That's right, all men are perverted wretches who should all be punished, no exceptions," said Naru with confidence.

"Wow, what does your father think when you say stuff like that? You know there was another guy who hated people for their beliefs and the way they were born, nice uniform, postage stamp moustache, Swastika sewn on his uniform, he would really like you," Tenzin joked.

Everyone's jaws collectively dropped and Naru said, "WHY YOU," and charged with another atomic punch, which Tenzin quickly sidestepped.

"Confucius say: Anger is weakness, patience is strength. Now look I'm sorry, I went too far with that, and I hope you'll forgive me," said Tenzin.

Naru just walked up to him, grabbed him by the collar and said in an angry whisper, "This isn't over."

She then left muttering some things under her breath.

Everyone recovered from their shock and Kitsune turned to Tenzin and said, "Well, that was funny. Anyways…."

"WELCOME TO HINATA HOUSE," everyone said.

"PARTY," said Kitsune.

* * *

><p>Later that night, Tenzin curled up in his futon and began to consider all that had happened in the past few hours. He had a family, a real family. This was something he had never dreamed was possible.<p>

"_Tomorrow is another day, I guess_," thought Tenzin, and he quietly fell asleep.

_Meanwhile_

Kitsune laid passed out and drunk on her futon as she began to dream.

She was in a jungle, and it was very late at night. Off in the distance, she saw a woman, carrying a small bundle. She saw the woman place the blanket near a big building which was just one in an entire valley. She tried to make out the woman, but couldn't see her face.

She saw the woman place the bundle down on the ground and heard her say, "You'll be safe here little one."

The woman then knocked on the door and ran, disappearing into the night.

Kitsune couldn't help but feel that the woman's voice seemed very familiar but then she turned and saw the door open to reveal a man. A man with a grey ponytail and looked to be in his late 50's, but still in great shape. He exuded a feeling of sternness and warmth at the same time.

The man looked down to see the little moving bundle on his doorstep and he picked it up.

"Where are your parents little one," he said.

He then saw a piece of paper in the bundle and pulled it out and read it.

"Tenzin Otomashu huh," said the man, "I guess that's your name."

Kitsune clasped her hand over her mouth, this must've been when Tenzin was left at the school.

"I guess I'll have to talk to the Council about what to do with you little one," said the man.

The baby cooed in response and the man walked back inside.

"_That must be his master_," thought Kitsune.

She then heard a distant voice calling her name, getting louder and louder until...

* * *

><p>"Kitsune," Tenzin said for the umpteenth time and Kitsune sat up immediately.<p>

"Huh," she said.

"Time for breakfast, after the amount of alcohol you drank last night, it might be a good idea to get some food in you," said Tenzin.

"Sure, I'll be right down," Kitsune said nervously.

"Are you alright," said Tenzin.

"Yeah, I'm fine, just a little hung over," said Kitsune.

"I know just the cure for that, it'll be ready for you whenever you decide to come down," said Tenzin.

"Okay, then," said Kitsune, and Tenzin headed off.

"_What was up with that dream_," thought Kitsune.

* * *

><p>(Author's Note)<p>

So that's the first chapter, after typing for almost 14 hours straight (with some breaks of course), I finally got it done.

Please leave a review if you get the chance.

Peace in the middle east and Stephen Colbert for President and so on and so forth.


	3. Chapter 2: Trials and Tribulations

**LH: All In The Family**  
><span>Chapter 2:<span> Trials and Tribulation

No Flames Please  
>I do not claim ownership to the rights to Love Hina nor the characters in the anime<br>I do claim ownership of characters created by me, gale1243  
>Naru and Motoko Bashing will be in this story<br>_Italics indicate thought_

* * *

><p>Kitsune walked down the stairs for breakfast and saw Tenzin and Shinobu standing in the kitchen, doing the preparations. When he saw Kitsune, Tenzin smiled at her warmly, which caused her to blush.<p>

"IT'S ALIVE, IT'S ALIVE," joked Tenzin, mimicking Dr. Frankenstein.

"Bite me Otomashu," returned Kitsune with a smile.

"So what's the word on how bad your hangover is," said Tenzin.

"My what? Oh uh it's just a small headache and some nausea, nothing too bad," said Kitsune.

"Well, let's see here, here you go," said Tenzin, and he put out three glasses out, one with red juice, one with some green, clear juice, and one with what looked sparkling water.

"Drink each one completely from left to right," said Tenzin.

Kitsune started with the water, then the green stuff, then the red stuff.

"Bleccch, what did you have me drink," said Kitsune.

"Tomato juice, pickle juice, and some regular tap water with some Alka-Seltzer ©," said Tenzin.

"Why did you have me…wow it's already working," said Kitsune.

"Told ya," said Tenzin.

"So, helping Shinobu again Tenzin? Never would have figured you for a cradle robber," said Kitsune, with a mischievous glint in her eyes.

Shinobu quickly blushed and attempted to stammer any sort of denial that would hopefully placate the elder fox woman but was quickly silenced when Tenzin held up his hand.

"I thought I would help her, since I imagine it must be hard for a 13 year old to make breakfast, lunch, and dinner for 6 people almost every day. Plus, it's a good chance to get to know the little chef here," said Tenzin, ruffling Shinobu's hair.

"And like I said before Tenzin-sempai, it's really no trouble," said Shinobu.

"I know I know, but since I'll be staying here for a while, I thought I would pitch in, give my little brother a break you know," said Tenzin.

"Meh, labor is for people who enjoy work," said Kitsune.

"Well we can't all be goddesses like you Kitsune," joked Tenzin, "Can you call everyone down for breakfast, I was busy making your hangover cure so I forgot."

"Well, a good goddess always listens to the prayers of her followers," Kitsune joked back, and she ran off to get the others.

* * *

><p>The table was a myriad of activity as conversations about plans for the day and the rest of the weekend were going on.<p>

Naru talked about her study plans, Motoko sat quietly, Su talked about her newest invention, Kitsune talked about her bets at the horse track for the day, Shinobu told Keitaro the ingredients she would need from the market for the week, and Tenzin did the same thing as he did last night, he sat and ate quietly.

"So what are your plans for the day Tenzin," asked Keitaro.

"I plan to help you with some of the chores around here, and if there's still time I plan to get in a bit of training done before bed," said Tenzin.

"Oh don't worry about that, I can handle everything," said Keitaro, earning a snicker from Naru and Motoko.

"Nonsense, with the sheer size of this place it must take forever to get it clean. Besides, according to Miss Haruka," Tenzin said, and let his tone become hard, "The tenants are supposed to split work evenly," he finished with a glare to the two snickering girls, which caused them to shut up.

"Well, if you insist, could you clean the spring and maybe wash the windows," said Keitaro, eager for an excuse to not get punched today.

"No problem, I'll do the windows after breakfast and do the springs after I finish up," said Tenzin.

"_Bet that pervert will just lie in wait for one of us instead of cleaning_," thought Naru with her bullheaded logic.

"_That vile male will probably try to get one of us alone while he's out there_," thought Motoko.

"_Maybe this will be a chance to talk to him privately,_" thought Kitsune mischievously.

"_As much as I hate to do this to my new brother, I really need a break from being punched every day_," thought Keitaro with a bit of guilt.

"_I wonder if Motoko is going to finish her __Okayu_," thought Su.

(_Okayu is a form of rice porridge that is typically served for breakfast in Japan_)

* * *

><p>Tenzin stood suspended on the windows washer cord, washing the second story windows while listening to his Mp3 Player, humming some of the lyrics to himself.<p>

"Sometimes you win, Sometimes you lose. Give back the spark and light the fuse. Yeah (Yeah) Yeah (Yeah), everybody everywhere. C'mon C'mon C'mon C'mon C'mon C'mon C'mon C'mon, everybody everywhere," Tenzin hummed. (**BTW I don't own the rights to Def Leppard or their songs)**

"_Well this isn't so bad,_" thought Tenzin as he lowered himself down.

It had only taken him a couple of hours to do all the windows on the building; it wasn't even time for lunch yet.

"_Now all that's left is to clean the spring_," thought Tenzin, as he walked back inside to exchange his window cleaning supplies for the supplies to clean the springs.

"_Okay, I need to sweep the walkway, clean the water, clean the rocks in the springs to prevent algae from forming, and check the pH balance of the water. Shouldn't be too hard_," thought Tenzin.

"Hey Shinobu, is there anyone in the springs right now," Tenzin yelled to the petit chef who was busy sweeping the hallway.

"I haven't seen anyone go in yet today Tenzin-sempai," Shinobu yelled back.

"Thanks," Tenzin said, and he headed into the springs.

Only to be blown away by the size of it.

"_This is going to take longer than I thought. Luckily, a job goes by twice as fast when you have the right tools and song for the job,_" thought Tenzin and he put on Bachman-Turner Overdrive and got to work.

Looking around to make sure no one was listening, he began to sing along.

_You get up every morning, from your_ _'larm clocks warning  
><em>_Take the 8:15 into the city  
><em>_There's a whistle up above and people pushin' , people shovin'  
><em>_And the girls, who try to look to look pretty_

_And if your train's on time, you can get to work by 9, and start your slavin' job to get your pay  
><em>_If you ever get annoyed, look at me I'm self-employed  
><em>_I love to work at nothing all day  
><em>_And I'll be_

Takin' Care of Business, everyday

_Takin' Care of Business, everyway  
><em>_I've been takin' care of business, it's all mine  
><em>_Takin' Care of Business, and workin overtime_

_Work out_

Surprisingly enough, Tenzin was making a large amount of progress in such a short time. He was about to finish the polishing of the rocks when the door opened, which Tenzin didn't notice since he was busy listening to his MP3 Player.

"Ohhhh Tenzin," said a voice.

Tenzin just kept polishing and humming, not noticing the voice.

At least he didn't notice until he felt a tap on his shoulder which caused him to jump out of his skin.

"GAHH," he yelled, and he pulled out his earbuds and said, "Whoever you are, I have one question. Are you trying to give me a heart attack!"

"Well if you do, I'd be happy to nurse you back to health," said the voice again, which caused Tenzin to curse mentally.

"H-Hello Kitsune," said Tenzin nervously, not turning around.

"You know it's impolite to not look a person in the eye when you're talking to them, right," said Kitsune from behind.

As much as his mind screamed not to, Tenzin turned around slowly while thinking, "_Please be decent, please be decent, please be decent, please be decent,"_ over and over in his head as if praying to an invisible deity.

Apparently whoever he was praying to was on break because when he turned around, he saw that she was only wearing a small wet towel and a mischeivious smile.

"There now isn't that better," said Kitsune teasingly.

Tenzin's look all but screamed no, but he tried to stay calm, and said, "Well, if I didn't know any better, your state of dress would make a statement I'm not sure you want to make."

"Well, I never got to thank you properly for saving my life you know," Kitsune said suggestively.

Tenzin face immediately fell and he said in a low voice, "It was no big deal," and got back to cleaning.

Kitsune noticed this and a bit of concern brushed her mind but she shook her head and dismissed it.

"Well I don't believe I thanked you properly yet," said Kitsune, pushing herself against Tenzin.

Tenzin moved away from her and said, "You don't need to thank me," in the same flat tone.

"_What is up with him_," thought Kitsune, with the same concern blooming in her mind again.

"Are you okay," asked Kitsune with concern.

"I'm fine," he replied.

"Well, um, you've really done an amazing job here, the springs have never looked so clean," said Kitsune, trying to change the subject.

"Thanks," Tenzin said, smiling again.

"And I heard you singing while in the change room. Next chance we get, you're coming with me to karaoke," said Kitsune, her teasing smile returning.

She expected him to burst out in nervous blathering, instead he lightly chuckled and said, "There's not an amount of alcohol in the world that can get me on stage."

"Don't be so sure," said Kitsune, "So, are you done? Can I take my bath now?"

"Er um, just need to check the pH balance and I'll be right out," said Tenzin, taking out the testing equipment.

"Well hurry up, unless perhaps, you'd like to stay," said Kitsune suggestively.

"Um, no, no I'm good," said Tenzin nervously.

"Are you sure, since you saved me I still think you deserve a big reward," Kitsune said, bending over to try to convince him.

"I already told you, I don't need any thanks," said Tenzin angrily, and left.

"_Did I do something wron_g," thought Kitsune.

* * *

><p>Tenzin was standing in his room, hitting his head against the wall. He hadn't meant to be harsh. Though he had a very good reason.<p>

_Flashback to that morning_

Tenzin was busy collecting the supplies to wash the windows, when he was met by a certain brown-haired girl.

"Oh hello, Naru," said Tenzin, trying to be friendly.

"What's your plan," said Naru, arms crossed.

"I'm sorry," Tenzin said, confused.

"You plan on waiting for one of us to head out to the springs, and then unleashing yourself on the first girl unlucky enough to cross your path," said Naru.

Tenzin sighed and said, "Look, I know last night I was harsh, but honestly, what is with you?"

"One, you're a perverted male and two, you nearly got my best friend killed," said Naru.

"Hey, don't you dare try to blame me for what happened, you and kendo princess out there were the ones who attacked me for no logical reason," said Tenzin.

"If men like you weren't so perverted, maybe we wouldn't need to defend ourselves," venomously answered Naru.

"There you go again, making judgments about someone before you even get to know them. I saved your friend's life because she's a good person," said Tenzin.

"If it weren't for you, her life wouldn't need saving in the first place," said Naru.

"Guh, I don't have time for this," said Tenzin, starting to leave.

"If you had never shown up on our doorstep Kitsune never would have gotten hurt," Naru shouted at him.

_Back to the Present_

As the day had progressed, Naru's words had stuck in his head. He now firmly believed that she was right, that him being here had gotten Kitsune almost killed.

"_Maybe she's right, it's not like my actions haven't gotten someone hurt before_," thought Tenzin with a bit of depression.

"_Who am I kidding, Naru is right, maybe some training will help me calm my head_," thought Tenzin, and he grabbed his wooden staff and headed out to the woods near the prefecture, hoping it would banish the vague feelings of guilt forming.

* * *

><p><em>Meanwhile<em>

Naru knocked on a door on the third floor and waited for it to open.

"Naru? What do you want," said Motoko.

"We need to talk about the new resident," said Naru, and she barged in.

"We need to get him out of here, it's bad enough we have one pervert here, we don't need another," said Naru.

"As much as I agree Naru, that doesn't change the fact that he saved Kitsune's life," said Motoko.

"Yeah, because he was the one who put it in danger in the first place," said Naru.

"Naru, my actions were the thing that got Kitsune hurt, if it wasn't for him she might've…," said Motoko, feelings of guilt returning.

"And if he had never come here, she would've never gotten hurt in the first place," said Naru.

"Really," said Motoko, starting to believe her.

"Motoko, if the stick wielding baka out there had never found us, you wouldn't have had to defend us from that pervert," said Naru, with bull-headed logic, "You protected us, and that pervert needs to be ousted before another one of us gets hurt by him."

"You're right, this was all his fault, we need to get him out of here," said Motoko, grabbing her sword and preparing to get him out of the house.

"Whoa Whoa Whoa, if you go charging after him who knows what he, or for that matter Haruka, will do to you," said Naru.

"So what do you propose," said Motoko.

"What we need is for finesse. I propose we make life for him here unbearable, he won't last a day before wanting to pack up," said Naru.

"What do you suggest," said Motoko.

"Let's just say I have a plan," said Naru, grinning evilly.

* * *

><p><em>The next day<em>

Tenzin was up before the crack of dawn, heading in to the clearing to do some training. He had barely slept that night, racking his thoughts about what happened.

By the time he returned for breakfast, he was met at the door by Naru.

He sighed and said, "What do you want Naru," only to get a package of instant ramen thrown in his face.

"That's your breakfast, and your lunch and dinner" said Naru.

"What the hell," said Tenzin.

"We had a vote while you were out in the woods, we voted that you don't get to eat with the rest of us," said Naru.

"What the hell are you talking about, Kei wouldn't vote against me," said Tenzin.

"He didn't, but the rest of us did," said Naru.

"Shinobu and Kitsune wouldn't do that," said Tenzin.

"Oh yes they did, Shinobu complained that you were dragging the level of her cooking down with all your "help", and Kitsune ranted about how it was your fault she almost died, we all blame you," said Naru.

"Y-Y-You're lying," said Tenzin, almost as if saying it to make himself believe it.

"Believe it, no one, except for that perverted brother of yours, wants you here. You're nothing but a nuisance," said Naru.

At that point tears started to stream down Tenzin's face, and then he snapped. He grabbed his staff and pushed her against the wall, his eyes glowing red.

"You're goddamn lying to me, they would never do that," yelled Tenzin, his eyes glowing brighter.

Now even his tears had started glowing, and Naru began to become afraid.

Yet she still held firm and said, "What are you going to do, hurt me, like you did to Kitsune," which caused Tenzin's eyes to widen.

"Do what me and Motoko say, and the others will accept you in time," said Naru.

Tenzin calmed down, his eyes going from a blood red glow to the grey eyes he's known for. His hands dropped, and he took a deep breath.

He fell to his knees and he took on a blank expression.

"Starting now, you don't talk to anyone, not Keitaro, not Haruka, no one except me and Motoko, is that clear," said Naru.

Tenzin nodded and she continued, "You eat your meals in your room, you clean the springs every day, wash the windows and do the landscaping, you talk to me and Motoko only, understand," said Naru.

"Yes," Tenzin said softly.

"Good, now get up pervert, you're heading to your room," said Naru.

When Tenzin didn't move from his spot, Naru grabbed his shirt and threw him to the ground.

"I said get up," said Naru, and she grabbed Tenzin's shirt again and prepared to throw a punch at him.

Only to be stopped by Tenzin grabbing her fist and his eyes turning red again.

"He will follow your orders as he agreed and he will not show any violence towards you or Miss Aoyama. But attack him again, and you deal with me, understand," said Tenzin, then his eyes turned blue and said, "Remember what happened the last time you went loose," back to red, "That woman deserved it, you know I'm right," blue, "Keep yourself under control, for Tenzin's sake," red, "Fine, I'll keep myself under control. But, this bitch will deal with me if she attacks him again, I protect the people I care about," he turned to Naru, "Tell Miss Aoyama what happened here, as this applies to her as well," blue again, "I advise you don't provoke him Miss Narusegawa, neither I nor Tenzin will be able to stop him."

"A-Are you demons," said Naru, obviously scared.

"No, we are the two sides to the world, Ying and Yang, the two sides to Tenzin that make him whole, Order and Chaos. Tenzin keeps us under control but let's just say Yang is a bit…overprotective," said Tenzin, "I can't stress this enough, don't push your luck, I promise you will regret it."

Tenzin's eyes returned to normal, he dropped his hands again, and he said quietly, "I'll be up in my room, call me when you want me to do the chores," and Tenzin left, leaving Naru shell-shocked.

* * *

><p>Over the next few days, Naru executed her plan of making Tenzin's life hell with the help of Motoko. Though mainly, Naru avoided Tenzin as best she could, especially after the incident.<p>

Naru and Motoko forced Tenzin to wash windows and do the landscaping. Each day however, they would dump a huge load of trash and refuse into the springs, and force Tenzin to clean it up.

Tenzin kept to his word of avoiding the rest of the tenants and Keitaro, much to the confusion of them especially Kitsune.

Each day he would recluse himself to his room only leaving to do chores and to head out to the woods to do training in the clearing, all the while thinking deeply about what was happening.

Each day, he would receive a package of instant ramen and nothing else. Shinobu had repeatedly tried to make a plate for him to send up to his room, but it was always Motoko and Naru who volunteered to deliver it. Yet, instead of giving Tenzin the plate, they would go into his room, and eat the food in front of him, torturing him. Yet, it didn't, it didn't even faze him. The thought of being reunited with his family kept him going, through the cold nights and the hot days, the hard labor, the malnutrition, anything they threw at him, nothing could get him to crack.

Nothing except being away from everyone else, he had met his family a few days ago, and now was allowed no contact at all with them, along with everyone else he had met. He thought the others didn't care, that he was just an outsider looking in, but how wrong he was. As the days went by, the others became more and more worried, despite Naru's and Motoko's attempts to calm them down. Naru and Motoko kept Tenzin isolated as best they could but it didn't stop others from being concerned. To keep the others out of his room, Motoko and Naru put locks on his door and always kept an eye on it, making sure to always be nearby when one of the others tried to talk to Tenzin.

Two weeks went by, with Tenzin working harder than he ever had in his life. He ached all over, he was hungry, thirsty, and tired. He laid down on his futon contemplating what to do.

"_Great, the weekend is here yet again, meaning Motoko and Naru will be home, meaning more work for me_," thought Tenzin, "_Why am I still staying here, I don't know how much more I can take_."

"_Don't give up hope, you can do this_," said Order, in his head.

"_Yeah, you can beat those bitches_," said Chaos.

"_Guys, I'm hungry, I'm cold, I covered in aches_," replied Tenzin in his head.

"_Oh listen to you bitch and moan, you've never taken the easy way out before_," said Chaos.

"_You can do this, your family is supporting you_," said Order.

"_How do you know, I'm just an outsider, no one cares_," thought Tenzin.

"_Trust me, I know_," replied Order.

"_What does that mean_," thought Tenzin, but by then both Order and Chaos had receded back into his mind.

"Great, now I'm alone. Even the voices in my head have abandoned me," said Tenzin out loud, while chuckling a bit when he realized what he had said.

"Maybe Order is right, I have to stay strong and hope for the best," said Tenzin.

* * *

><p><em>The next day<em>

Tenzin heard Naru knocking on his door and yelling at him to get up.

"Well, good morning world and all who inhabit it," said Tenzin, mostly to himself.

He then got up and got dressed, preparing for who knows what the day had in store.

He put on a pair of jeans and a t-shirt, he rarely ever had time to take a shower or bath since Naru and Motoko made him work the whole day, and headed towards the door. He knocked on it and Naru unlocked it with her key.

"Let's do this," he said flatly.

"You'll be trimming the bushes, mowing the lawn, pruning the trees, washing the windows of the 2nd and 3rd floors, and you'll be cleaning out the hot springs today, got it," said Naru, with a threatening stare, which didn't scare Tenzin in the slightest.

"Yes mam," said Tenzin softly.

"You'll be let in twice for meals but other than that you stay outside, and remember…," said Naru.

"No contact with the tenants, knock on the door only at the designated times, even when I'm freezing to death or being boiled alive. I use my skills to hop the bamboo fence to the baths to minimize the chance of meeting one of the tenants. If I have any contact with the tenants, I won't like what I hear. Blah Blah Blah. I've heard it all before," said Tenzin.

Naru grabbed his shirt and said, "You'll do as you're told, and you'll do it with respect or I'll…"

Tenzin eyes flashed red and he had a look that said, "You'll what?"

Naru flashed a look of fear and she said, "W-W-Well you know."

"Yeah, I do," said Tenzin, "Now, if you don't mind, I have work to do," and he headed towards the door to the outside to start up on work for the day.

* * *

><p><em>Much later<em>

Tenzin finished trimming the bushes and started to head back to the prefecture, only for dark clouds to start forming.

"Great, now it's not only freezing it's going to start raining, knew I should've checked the weather before heading outside," said Tenzin, wearing only a pair of jeans and a t-shirt.

He walked back to the prefecture and knocked on the door.

"Naru, let me in, I need my jacket," said Tenzin.

"Remember the rules," Naru answered back.

"Fuck the rules, I'm freezing out here," Tenzin said.

"Too bad," said Naru.

Tenzin mentally cursed with every curse word he knew until he heard the sound of thunder rumbling, which promptly turned into freezing cold rain.

"Of course," said Tenzin.

Tenzin then headed to bamboo fence to hop it and start cleaning the springs.

"Well the faster I get this done, the faster I can head inside and warm up with some instant ramen. God I haven't eaten all day," said Tenzin, looking at the bamboo fence.

He quickly started to climb it, with great difficulty due to the pains he was feeling.

He reached the top of the fence and waited for a bit to catch his breath.

"God this gets harder every single day," said Tenzin, taking some big deep breaths, "Now to just slide over the fence and…" Tenzin started to say before falling off the fence.

"GAH," he cried before landing on his shoulder which broke with a resounding crack.

"GAAAAAAAAAAOOOOOOOWWWWWW," he yelled.

"Okay, thank god I have abilities designed for just a situation," said Tenzin.

He concentrated as hard as he could as some of the rain stopped and collected around his hand which had begun glowing with energy. He moved his hand over his shoulder.

"Well, that's a quick fix, but I'll need to head to the hospital to get this checked out tomorrow," said Tenzin getting up and brushing himself off.

He started to shiver, as he was practically soaked to the bone, in some cases literally, and it was freezing.

"W-Well let's get this started," he said, starting the task of cleaning the springs, thankful that most of the gunk dumped today had been washed away by the rain.

* * *

><p><em>Meanwhile<em>

Kitsune was jostled from her mid-afternoon passing out by Tenzin's loud cry of pain.

"Huh what," said Kitsune.

She then walked over to the window and saw Tenzin outside, cleaning the springs.

"_OH MY GOD_," she loudly thought.

She hadn't seen Tenzin in two weeks, ever since the first day he had started living in the Hinata house. At first she had just thought she had scared him off, but after finding out he was still here she had tried several times to find him so she could apologize for what she said. I know, the only times you hear Kitsune and apologizes in the same sentence is if the word never is between them, but after all that had happened in the week, she felt a little guilty.

(_Flashback_)

"Is Tenzin-sempai going to be down for breakfast," said Shinobu to Naru hopefully.

"Nope, that pervert is probably locked in his room again," said Naru and left to go wake him up for another day of work, not noticing the sadness on Shinobu's face.

"What's the matter Shinobu, missing your older boyfriend," said Kitsune, jokingly.

"N-N-N-N-N-N-N-No, it's just…Tenzin-sempai hasn't left is room in four days, and I'm a little worried," said Shinobu finished with her head down on her cutting board.

"Does someone have a little crush on the martial artist," said Kitsune.

"No, he's more of a big brother to me," said Shinobu, "Besides there is, erm, someone else."

"OHH, this I gonna be good," said Kitsune.

"Like I'll tell you," said Shinobu with a bit of smirk.

"Damn, I'm rubbing off on you more than I thought. But rest assured I will find out," Kitsune said, eying the young chef a determined and mischievous look in her eye.

"Has Tenzin talked to you at all," Shinobu asked.

"No he hasn't, I haven't seen him in a week and a half. I haven't seen him since…," started Kitsune.

"Since what…," said Shinobu, eying her suspiciously.

"W-Well, don't get mad, but I think I'm the reason Tenzin is locking himself away," said Kitsune, rubbing her neck.

"What did you do," said Shinobu, eyes narrowing.

"W-Well, a week and a half ago, Tenzin was cleaning the springs and I headed out there because I never got the chance to thank him properly," said Kitsune.

"Please tell me you weren't….I mean tell me you were decent," Shinobu said, with a bit of a blush.

"I had a towel on," Kitsune answered sheepishly.

"What happened next," said Shinobu.

"Well, when I said thank you, he got really angry and stormed out of the springs, saying I shouldn't thank him for what he did," said Kitsune.

"When was this," asked Shinobu.

Kitsune looked away and said quietly, "The day before he stopped being around."

"So its fox-lady fault that stormy eyes hasn't been around," said Su, making a sudden appearance.

"We don't know that for sure Su," said Shinobu, "Maybe Sempai would know what's going on."

And Shinobu and Su ran off to find Keitaro to see if he knew anything about Tenzin's lack of appearances, leaving Kitsune alone with her thoughts.

A small emotion had begun blooming in her mind, an emotion she had never felt before, shame. Maybe it was her fault that Tenzin was avoiding all of them like the plague. She wouldn't have cared if it weren't for the fact that both Shinobu and Keitaro showing obvious depression that he wasn't around, not that she didn't miss him a bit as well.

"_I have to find him and ap-apo-apol-apologize_," Kitsune thought, struggling to even get those out in her mind

* * *

><p>She then spent the rest of the week, looking for an opportunity to talk to Tenzin, until today.<p>

"Tenzin, Tenzin," she yelled out the window, which caused Tenzin to momentarily look around but then returned to his work.

"He must not be able to hear me," said Kitsune.

And she bolted out of her room to head to the door to the hot springs.

Naru sat around while Tenzin froze to death, but she was not aware of it.

"Might as well get some studying done, I'm sure Motoko can take over the watch," she said.

Though what she didn't know was that Motoko had gone away on a retreat with her kendo team, thus Naru left the door unguarded.

Kitsune ran into the room and headed towards the door to the hot-springs and tried to open it, only to find it was locked.

"Tenzin may have his skills, but I have mine," said Kitsune, pulling out a hairpin and sticking it into the lock.

"Let's see, turn to the left, and bit to the right aaaaannnnndd…there we go," said Kitsune, opening the door, and she walked inside.

* * *

><p>Tenzin kept working, feeling like he was freezing his ass off, which he probably was.<p>

"O-O-Okay, just need to clean these last few rocks a-a-and I will be able to head i-i-inside," Tenzin said, shivering.

"Tenzin," he heard someone say softly.

He felt his spine shiver, maybe from the cold, or maybe because he recognized that voice.

"Hello Kitsune," he said flatly, not turning around.

"Are you alright," she asked.

"I-I'm just fine," he answered, "I'm completely f-f-aatchoo."

"Tenzin you're shivering and you don't look well," she said.

"I said I'm fine," replied Tenzin angrily.

"Tenzin, please look at me," pleaded Kitsune.

Tenzin hesitated for a moment, but then he turned around to face her.

Kitsune gasped as she looked at him, his face was pale and gaunt, his cheeks sunk in. He was shivering and he looked he was in a large amount of pain, so much so that he was using his staff to hold himself up. His lips were blue, dried, and cracked as well. His eyes were dull and listless, nowhere near the warmth she had seen in him with before.

"See, I'm just fin…" he tried to say before letting out a cough that caused him to clutch his chest in pain.

Kitsune rushed over to him and said, "Tenzin we need to get you inside."

He brushed her off and said, "I said I'm fine, and why do you care anyway?"

"For one thing none of us have seen you in 2 weeks and you look like you were locked in a cage in the woods for all that time. Look I'm sorry for what I said if it made you feel terrible, but everyone is concerned about you, me especially," replied Kitsune.

Tenzin let out a snort and said, "Yeah right, I heard about your guys' vote, if you guys didn't like me here, why didn't you just tell me to my face," with genuine hurt.

"What are you talking about, what vote," said Kitsune.

"The vote you guys had while I was out training about restricting me to my room. The one where everyone except Kei voted against me. The one where Shinobu complained that my help was dragging her down and that everyone, especially you, blamed me for what happened during my introduction. I could take it if you all were just honest with me, but to act like you give a damn about me after what you all did, that is low! Ring any bells, now," he finished with venom.

"No, we never had any vote like that," said Kitsune.

"Yes you did, Naru and Motoko told me themselves, I've been living on a package of instant ramen and a small glass of water a day. I've been cleaning the springs, washing the windows, doing the landscaping, just so I could prove to all of you that I deserve a second chance," Tenzin finished with tears in his eyes, and then he fell to his knees and said, "Please don't hate me, please."

Now Kitsune had tears in her eyes and she got Tenzin up and hugged him close, "I never blamed you, no one did, and after the way you've been treated I beg of you to not hate us."

"What," Tenzin said.

"I-er we care about you, Shinobu and Keitaro have been really depressed. Even, er, I have missed you a bit," Kitsune finished with an uncharacteristic blush.

"Really," said Tenzin.

"Really," Kitsune replied.

Then Tenzin began coughing again, and again, and again. He fell to the ground again clutching his chest while coughing before finally collapsing and blacking out.

"TENZIN," yelled Kitsune, and she rushed over to him looking for a pulse.

"_Okay, he's still alive. I need to get him inside_," thought Kitsune, and she helped him up, with him leaning against her shoulder while unconscious.

She moved him inside and laid him down on the couch.

Shinobu, Su, and Keitaro walked in, saw Tenzin and screamed, "OH MY GOD!"

"Shinobu, head to the tea shop and get Haruka. Keitaro, I need you to call an ambulance, Tenzin has a very weak pulse," said Kitsune.

"We're on it," said Keitaro.

"What should I do," said Su with optimism.

"Get me some blankets and some water," said Kitsune.

"Come on Tenzin, stay with us," said Kitsune, to which Tenzin didn't reply.

"Please Tenzin, come on," pleaded Kitsune.

It was then Haruka ran into the room and saw Tenzin as well. He face went from shock, to horror, and finally anger.

"Who did this," she snarled.

Kitsune hesitated, not sure she wanted to send the wraith of Haruka down on her best friend.

"_But then again, she is the reason Tenzin is like this_," thought Kitsune.

"Erm Haruka," she said.

"What," Haruka replied.

"Um, I know why Tenzin is like this, I know because…he told me before he fell unconscious," said Kitsune.

"How did this happen," Haruka said, eyes narrowing.

And, reluctantly though, Kitsune told Haruka what Tenzin had told her, including her suspicions on what happened.

By the time she finished, the EMTs arrived and Kitsune tried to explain the situation. After hearing it, the paramedics lifted Tenzin onto a stretcher and loaded him on an ambulance bound for Tokyo General.

"Stay with Tenzin," Haruka said to Kitsune, who nodded and ran to the ambulance.

"I'm going too," said Keitaro, only to be stopped by Haruka.

"No, I need you here to make sure I don't kill Naru, make sure you stop me right at the point where she's within an inch of her life," said Haruka, which Keitaro couldn't tell if she was joking or not.

"NARU, GET YOUR ASS DOWN HERE," yelled Haruka.

"What do you want Haruka, I'm trying to study here," Naru said.

When she entered the room, she noticed Haruka, Keitaro, and Shinobu, all with glares on their faces.

"We need to have a little chat about Tenzin," said Haruka with barely restrained anger.

Naru turned pale and realized one thing, "_They know_."

* * *

><p>"Dammit we're losing him," said the paramedic, and charged up the defibrillators.<p>

"Clear," said the medic, and Tenzin's back arched.

"Increase the voltage," said the other medic.

The first medic increased the voltage and said, "Clear," and his back arched again.

"Patient's stable," said the medic.

The medic moved back and Kitsune moved forward to hold Tenzin's hand.

"_Come on Tenzin, hang on_," thought Kitsune, "_Please for the love of Kami hang on_." 

* * *

><p>AND IT'S DONE!<p>

3 weeks of micro-progress later and it is finally done.

Sorry to end on a cliffhanger, but I thought this would be a great place to end the chapter before it got too long. The next update won't be for a long while, since I'm kinda alternating between the two fics I have in progress, LH: All in the Family and The Cryonic Man: A ME2 Story. As I announced in Cryonic Man, after finishing that fic and advance the story of this one enough, I will be doing an X-Men First Class fic starring my take on Calvin Rankin, aka Mimic in the Marvel comics. No thoughts as to the plot of the story, but when it's up take a look and review.

Please Review this chapter, peace in the middle east, Stephen Colbert for President, and all that from gale 1243


	4. IMPORTANT MESSAGE

IMPORTANT MESSAGE TO EVERYONE

I am posting this on every single one of my fics in progress except for Mass Effect: Awake and Virtues and Sacrifices. Due to just reading a message just posted on the website, lemons and large violence will probably be banned from stories. As such, I find myself in a difficult position as lemons and large violence will come to play in both stories. I am not sure if I should continue with my stories, so if anyone knows how to contact the admins on this matter, please do so and find out if lemons can still be used and if stories that will use them or have used them will be banned.

This has been a Public Service Announcement from gale1243

(On a side note: I am working very hard on Chapter 3 but I have had unexpected delays come up what with exams and almost losing the flash drive I keep my drafts on. Keep watching cause I will not abandon my stories)


End file.
